


What happens in Vegas…

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Drunken Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: On a boys night out in Vegas, Peter sneaks some booze and gets wildly drunk. To teach the Kid a lesson they take him for a fake marriage and Tony can't wait for the panicked reaction when the kid wakes up in his hotel room believing he'd married his 48 year old mentor. Except, the prank doesn't quite go to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【铁虫】授翻What happens in Vegas…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371193) by [Bimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi)



> If anyone spots British-isms while reading, please feel free to point them out as I always tend to miss something! 
> 
> Also, on the slim chance someone reads this and thinks it too similar to a certain Fan-Dot fic by another author, fear not, for it is me. I'm just lazily rehashing ideas.

“Right, I’ll leave you gentlemen to the rest of your weekend,” Pepper said, collecting up her papers into her briefcase. 

Pepper looked around. The compound was usually far more active than this. 

“It’s really quiet here at the moment. Is it just you four?”

“Yep,” Clint said from the sofa where he was idly firing arrows out of an open window. 

“Wanda and Vision have gone off on a vacation, Nat is on mission, Banner is doing research in Prague and Cap is with Sam in Washington flashing his white teeth at the politicians to gain sway for Fury,” Tony filled in.

Pepper looked around the room. While Clint’s arrows were landing god-knows where, Tony had a suit’s arm in the breakfast bar giving out sparks all on its own and seemed to be actively trying to crawl away from him as he tinkered with it. 

Across the room Peter was attempting to fully cocoon Thor to see if he could break out of the webbing – The god dangled upside down in a thick layer of white webbing while Peter laughed at his attempts to wriggle free.

“And nobody called a baby-sitter before they left?” Pepper asked.

“Hey – I resent the implication we’re not all perfectly responsible adults,” Clint said looking over at Pepper as he let another arrow fly. There was a metallic clunk from outside. “Umm, where did you park your car?”

Pepper made a noise that sounded like a growl. “I’m sending you the bill,” she threatened, grabbing her bag and leaving with one last shake of the head.

“You know, it does seem like we’re missing a trick here,” Tony said a few moments later while trying to pull the arm of off the end of the breakfast bar where it seemed to be stubbornly griping on for dear life.

“You mean now all the grown-ups are gone? What are you suggesting? A boy’s weekend?”

“Why not? We could call it Peter’s official, belated, welcome to the compound,” Tony said with a shrug.

“Veeegggaassss!” Clint sing-songed.

Peter lowered himself quickly to the floor and looked over at Clint and then Tony.

“Can we? I’ve never been to Vegas!” Peter asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

“Hell, why not. Meet you all at the landing pad in ten minutes. Go pack an overnight bag,” Tony announced letting go of the unwilling limb.

“All right!” Peter exclaimed and swung out of the room. Clint leapt over the back of the sofa and headed for his own room.”

“Friday, book me my usual suite and 3 more for these guys,” Tony called out as he headed for his rooms.

“WAIT FOR ME!” Thor called out as he was left swinging from the ceiling. Below him, as he struggled in futility, the abandoned metal arm inched across the floor, fingers slipping on the polished surface but determinedly headed for freedom.

-o0o-

“Whaohh! Look at this!” Peter said spinning around in the lobby of Caesar’s Palace. 

“Yes, an homage to vulgarity,” Tony said, receiving a nod of agreement from Clint.

“I believe my mother once had a summer-house with similar décor,” Thor observed as they passed through, a fleet of bell-boys, assistants and sycophantic managers rushing to greet them.

“Right, meet you back down here in fifteen and we’ll hit the tables then head out for some more fun, try the bars,” Tony suggested.

“Hmm…” Clint interjected. He pointed at Peter. “I belatedly see a flaw in this plan.”

“Aw, shit. Why didn’t we think of this earlier?”

“What?”

“Under 21’s can’t be in gaming rooms or bars in Nevada,” Tony explained.

“No problem guys! I got ID!” Peter rummaged around in his wallet and pulled out a drivers licence.

“You can’t even drive!” Clint said pulling it out of his hands. “Actually this isn’t bad.”

“Tony plucked it from Clint’s fingers.” 

“Where did you get this?”

“Me and Ned made them – See, I’m 21…” he said pointing at the date of birth.

“Okay, it should fly – Apart from your appearance, SHIELD keep your age and other info out of the papers yet so they shouldn’t get too suspicious. But you’re not betting and you’re not drinking,” Tony said.

“Aww, come on Tony! I’m in Vegas!”

“You agree or we drop you off at the hotel crèche with the other kids. You’ll love the ball pool.”

“Okay, okay,” Peter said, sloping off to the elevators.

“My first trip to Vegas was at 17. I got arrested for putting counterfeit bills in a stripper’s G-string,” Clint said whimsically to Tony as they followed on, out of earshot.

“16… I lost a hundred thousand on the roulette table and then threw up on it. Happy days,” Tony replied.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why so downhearted my young friend?” Thor asked as they waited for Tony and Clint to reappear. 

“I’m old enough to marry or sign-up to the military in this stupid town but not old enough to drink, it’s crazy.”

“Indeed it is,” Thor agreed.

“What age can you drink alcohol on Asgard?” Peter asked  
.  
“When you can hold a cup, my friend… Here,” Thor said passing him an elaborately engraved flask. “Top up your drinks with a tiny bit of this. Our secret, and be very careful, it is powerful stuff.”

“Oh Thor, you’re the best, Man!”

“It is an insult to a warrior not to allow him mead after battle! And you, my friend, have fought many of our battles with honour!”

“Cheers, Man. I owe you one,” he said quickly, hiding the tankard as they saw Tony and Clint approach.

“Hey Kids,” Tony greeted.

“Let’s get this party started!” Clint said with a grin.

They headed to the casino and ordered drinks, handing Peter a coke. Tony set up at the roulette table with Clint while Thor wandered around, investigating the tables with a perplexed look on his face.

Peter had joined Tony and Clint, and when the wheel span and all focus was on the little white ball, Peter topped up his coke with the mead.

To his surprise it tasted good, like honey, making his coke even sweeter to the taste, and on his second drink he tipped a bit more in.

And so the evening went on - Tony won some money, Clint lost a similar amount, Thor discovered the flashing casino slot machines and Peter drank.

About an hour later Clint through his hands up into the air. 

“Okay, I give up, I’m out of chips. Lady luck is not smiling on me tonight. Shall we head out to a few bars? There’s a Tiki place that serves cocktails in souvenir mugs, I want some of that.”

“Yeah sure. Where’s Thor and Pete?” Tony asked, looking around.

“Thor is still feeding coins into the slots and Peter is…. Where the hell is Peter?” Clint asked looking around.

Fifteen minutes later they stood at the side of the fountain pool as the water light show played out, having located their missing Spider-boy.

“How the hell did he get this drunk? I’ve been buying him nothing but coke all evening!” Tony said, raising a hand to point at Peter who was merrily dancing in the fountain while security guards waved and called to him angrily from the sides.

Tony looked at Clint who held his hands up in defence. “Don’t look at me!”

They both turned to Thor who looked away.

“Thor!?”

“It is dishonourable to keep mead from a worthy warrior!” Thor defended. 

Tony groaned, running his palm over his face.

“Mead? You gave him mead? That crazy Asgardian stuff?” Clint asked.

“Just a medium sized flask and advised him to be careful with it,” Thor explained.

“Does he look like he was careful with it?” Tony asked, pointing again to where Peter was now trying to leap over the central fountain shoot and getting blasted into the air with shrieks of amusement.

 

“Clint!” Peter called back. “Get in here, it’s great! Thor! Tony!”

Clint managed to wave the kid over while Tony slipped a number of large bills into the security guy’s hands.

He turned back to where Peter was approaching the edge of the pool, this T-shirt hanging waterlogged and lose over his slim body. Tony held out his hand to help the idiot out.

“Mishter Shark!” Peter exclaimed as Tony pulled him by the arm. Suddenly, having realised his mispronunciation he started with a fit of laughter. 

“Mister Shark! Shark! Come shwim with me Mishter Shark,” Peter said evidently finding himself hilarious.

“Gimmy a hand Thor, he’s kinda strong,” Tony groaned as Peter tried to coax him back into the water.

“Awww!” Peter moaned as Thor’s big hand lifted him out of the water and on to the ground. 

“What are we gonna do with you?” Clint asked, looking at the soaked teen.

“We need to get him some fresh clothes,” Tony said.

“Like that man’s – He has fine warrior attire,” Thor suggested, clearly unremorseful of the state Peter was now in.

Tony turned to see a Cesar’s Palace staff member in centurion garb.

Clint glanced at Tony with a grin and a nod. “The kid deserves it.”

“Hey, Big Guy – I’ll give you a thousand dollars for that outfit if you give it to me right now,” Tony called out to him.

“Hell, yeah!” came the excited answer.

-o0o-

“This is so cool, Man!” Peter said, bouncing around the lobby with his plastic sword. He was clearly making the security nervous but so far Stark’s VIP presence had kept them back.

“Entirely unrepentant,” Clint observed from the sofa they’d found.

“He’d probably feel the chastisement more if Thor wasn’t currently in battle with him with a Caesar’s Palace golf umbrella,” Tony commented.

“Urgh, I’d better cool down on the booze,” Tony added, handing his glass over to Clint. “I’ve got a feeling that mead will take a while to burn off and I guess I’m stuck drunk-sitting.”

“He’s gonna pay for it in the morning with the hangover.” Clint commented as Peter performed a perfectly executed back-flip to avoid the lunge of Thor’s umbrella.

“I don’t even think he will… Us old guys suffer, but at 18 I could be up and out for a run the following morning. Plus, Spidy-Boy here has super-healing which will probably sort him out before he even wakes up.”

“He doooesss need to regret this…”

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked.

“Evil thoughts…”Clint confirmed.

“I’m liking it so far!” Tony said as Peter bounced on a reception chair, waving Thor’s captured umbrella as Thor tried to coax the teenager down.

“What’s the biggest risks of getting drunk in Vegas?”

“Bankruptcy on the Roulette table? The kid has no money,” Tony pointed out.

“And?” Clint coaxed.

“Getting married to a hooker by an Elvis Impersonator?”

“Exactly.”

“I’m not gonna let him marry a hooker,” Tony said, taking the drink back off Clint and having a sip.

“No!” Clint protested. “He’s gonna marry you.”

“What?!”

“We’ll not ‘marry’,” Clint said using air-quotes. “A meaningless ‘Commitment Ceremony’ – They’re pretty much exactly the same and you get the photos and everything. Soooo… if we told him it was marriage, how will he know the difference, because I’d bet my children on him not remembering jack-shit by morning? He’s gonna wake up thinking he got drunk and married another man in Vegas.”

“You evil genius. Wait. Why do I have to marry him? What about Prince Biceps over there? He gave him the damn crazy-juice!”

“Technically he’s an alien and while Vegas is admittedly pretty lose on the sanctity of marriage, I don’t think they’ve pushed that as far as aliens yet,” Clint said pointing over at Thor. “Or bigamy,” Clint added, pointing to himself. “The kid’s smart – he’d realise it was a prank way too quickly if it was one of us. Plus, I don’t think the ‘You may kiss the groom’ moment it will be such a hardship for you.”

“What do you mean?” Tony said, glancing to Clint uneasily.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him… more often than not these days it ain’t in a mentorly fashion… at least not the staring at his ass part.”

“Damn,” Tony said scratching his forehead. “I should tone that down – I don’t wanna freak the kid out.”

“Is it luuurve?” Clint tormented.

Tony rolled his eyes and ignored the question. 

“Can you imagine the horror walking up and realising you married Tony Stark!” Clint continued.

“Hey! I’m and very eligible bachelor, I’ll have you know. For a straight 18 year old teen, though… yeah. I see your point,” Tony sighed.

“Yeah, shame the kid’s straight, he has every other quality you like – he’s smart, less than half your age and has hero-worship for you that could border on religion,” Clint teased.

“And there’s that ass,” Tony responded wistfully as the sound of a smashing lamp made everyone turn.

“Oops,” Peter said from across the room, guiltily brandishing his sword.

Tony stood and intercepted the approaching hotel manager. 

“Put that on my bill, would you? And we’re gonna need a limo so I can get him out of your hair… with champagne in it,” Tony said, palming a few hundred dollars tip into the man’s hand. “And can you get someone to pop up and give my master bedroom the honeymoon treatment, rose petals, that kinda thing – I may bring someone back if you know what I mean,” he added with a wink.

“Of course, Sir,” the manager said, his demeanour changing instantly.

“Come on kids, let’s go see the sights!” Tony announced.

“Think we should let him have some more champagne to make sure his memory is fuzzy?” Clint suggested as Peter bounded over.

“Well, I suppose the misdemeanour has already been committed and we could just not interfere when he reaches for the glass,” Tony murmured back before hustling the teenage centurion out of the lobby doors. 

“A stretch limo!” Peter gasped with excitement.

“Well, it is your night; your welcome to the compound celebration.”

“Awww, I love you, Man. I really, really love you, Man!” Peter expressed, slurring and giving Tony a clumsy hug. “Just look!” Peter said, turning back to the car. “Look how long it is!”

“This is going to be too easy…” Clint said in Tony’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke to the feel of the bed shift. There was a dull thud in his brain and a metallic taste in his mouth and Peter was considering putting the effort into reaching a hand out to find water when he felt something very unexpected.

A big warm hand slid over the sheets covering his waist and came to rest on his hip. Peter froze instinctively as he felt someone press closely behind him. He felt breath on the nape of his neck and the shocking press of lips onto his shoulder. Before he could bring himself to react he heard the very familiar voice.

“How does my beautiful husband feel this morning?”

That was Tony’s voice. Tony’s voice attached to the body of a man in his bed. Ah… he had to be dreaming. That was the most obvious explanation.

“I have to admit, waking up to you is a pleasure,” dream Tony continued, the hand left his hip and instead slid down his arm to intertwine their fingers. This really was an excellent dream. “Not too sore from last night I hope. It did get a bit wild.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered open as he felt his arm being lifted and he was gently twisted at the waist. He watched with growing realisation as Tony brought their intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed the ring he unexpectedly found on his finger – One that matched a ring on Tony’s hand. 

Peter frowned, confusion whirling in his mind. If this wasn’t a dream, what was happening? Where was he? How did he even get here?

Tony smiled at him, his face close enough that Peter could study the curve of his jaw and the rich brown detail of his eyes. This seemed far too real for a dream.

“Husband?” Peter croaked.

“Yeah, it’s got a nice sound to it, hasn’t it? Like Peter Stark… You still want to take my name like you said last night? We could do Parker-Stark… but Peter Parker-Stark seems a bit of a mouthful,” Tony said, pausing with a contented sigh. “You made me so damn happy last night and not just in the chapel… I love you... Hey, you okay? Got a hangover?”

“I’m err… I’m good… I’m just a little bit fuzzy and err, I just need to visit the bathroom,” Peter said, pulling away from Tony and pushing back the sheet.

“Umm, where are my clothes?” Peter asked, suddenly realising he was naked beneath the covers.

“They’re probably behind the door along with some of mine, but I’m pretty sure my tie and jacket didn’t make it out of the elevator… You were rather eager to consummate,” Tony said with a dirty grin.

“Oh… haha… right,” Peter said, pulling one of the sheets off the bed and wrapping it around himself. “I’m just gonna… bathroom,” Peter said, making his excuse and headed for the door. He missed Tony’s look of confusion. 

Out in the main living area of the luxury penthouse suite, Peter stopped and looked around. Behind the door there was indeed strewn clothing. A white shirt, black trousers, one shoe… but why was something that looked like a Roman solider costume on the floor? Peter spotted his phone tucked in the belt and pulled it out.

His gaze then flicked to a discarded plastic sword and a sudden memory of brandishing it against Thor who fought him off laughing with an umbrella. Jesus, how much had he drank last night? The flask of mead Thor had given him wasn’t even that big. 

He looked around some more, noticing the mess. Things were tipped over, cushions were scattered and there were was a smeared substance all over the coffee table. 

A spot of metallic red caught his eye and he bent to pick it up. It was an opened condom wrapper. With sudden realisation he looked back at the table. Had he really had sex with Tony last night?

He walked a little further out to door to the balcony and stopped when he passed a desk. On it were A4 sized photographs splayed out haphazardly, the one on top made his breath catch. He and Tony were stood under a flowered archway which glowed with neon signage reading ‘Gay Chapel of Las Vegas’.

In the background Peter could see Thor and Clint cheering, along with someone that looked strangely like Elvis, but this wasn’t what had him captivated. In the forefront, he stood in Tony’s arms, pressed against the older man and mid-kiss. He looked down at the ring and then back to the photo, the same ring was on his finger.

He was married. 

He was married to Tony Stark. 

A small smile appeared on Peter’s lips.

He’d kissed Tony Stark, lost his virginity to him, married him and couldn’t remember a damn thing - Just his damn luck.

Peter walked out onto the balcony where there was a pool and spa. Empty champagne glasses and an empty bottle sat tellingly on the side of the spa. It was then he saw the used condom floating about in the water.

He’d had sex here too? Wow.

Peter reached back inquisitively and touched between his ass cheeks – Tony had implied he might be sore but here was no discomfort. Perhaps his fast-healing had prevented any soreness, or perhaps Tony had been very gentle with him. Had he told Tony it was his first time?

He needed to fill in some blanks and quickly if he wasn’t going to insult Tony by saying he’s forgotten his own wedding. He brought up Thor’s contact details – He knew Thor had been there from the snippet of memory he’d had and the wedding photo.

“Hey, Thor,” Peter said when Thor picked up.

“Man of Spiders!” Thor called loudly down the phone. “Congratulations again on joining the House of Stark! Many felicitations!”

The boom of Thor’s voice did nothing to help his dull headache.

“Oh, thanks… thanks…. Hey, so that mead I was drinking last night turned out to be pretty potent stuff and I may have forgotten a few of the details...”

“You were merry my young friend,” Thor agreed.

“Obviously, I recall most of it, but kinda hazy on the times… like when did tony and I decide to marry?”

“After you had both professed your love for each other in the limousine,” Thor started.

“And who did the professing first?” Peter interrupted.

“Well, you did. You were merry and full of adoration,” Thor responded, honestly.

“Of course I was…” Peter murmured.

“Then Tony made the car stop at a trading establishment and left us for a while. He came back and once we’d set off he again he reconfirmed his love for you and then dropped to a knee as is your strange custom,” Thor explained.

Peter stared down at the ring on his finger – something was starting to come back to him. “Oh, he had the rings in a box!” He’d stopped the limo at the store for rings! The memory flooded back to him. Tony was knelt, dressed in black trousers and an open white shirt! 

And as soon as you promised yourself to him we hastened to the chapel where Barton served as the Best Man for Tony and I was the Maid to the Bride!

“Maid to the… You weren’t my best man?” Peter asked frowning.

“Barton explained to me that there could only be one best man and he’d called it first.”

“Of course…” Peter repeated.

“It was a fine ceremony my young friend. You looked resplendent in your noble warrior garb. Earth’s Elvis’s then sang - all three of them in a trio of harmony.”

“And I have the photos… Okay. Thanks…”

“No problem my friend.”

“I am experiencing an Earth custom called an ‘All-You-Can-Eat-Breakfast’ you are both welcome to join me,” Thor offered.

“Thor, it’s like nearly 1pm.”

“Aye, and I have not yet had my fill! It is an excellent challenge.”

“I think we’ll pass. You know… newly weds and all.”

“Then I will see you both later for our trip home.”

After hanging up, Peter took a breath and headed back to the bedroom.

He stopped at the door, still unable to process that the man he’d been in love with for years was waiting for him to return to their bed. Tony lay on his side, facing the door. The robe he was wearing open showing the reactor on his chest and skin all the way down to his naval.

Tony was his. His husband.

And there was nothing to stop him climbing back into that bed and stripping that robe right off his husband’s body.

Husband… It felt overwhelming but amazingly liberating at the same time. Tony had married him – he was safe in the knowledge Tony loved him and wanted him.

“What’s up, baby? You having second thoughts?” Tony asked from the bed.

“Not a chance,” Peter said, releasing the sheet and letting it drop to the floor.

Peter smiled and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he saw Tony’s flushed reaction to his body.

Tony really did want him.

Peter slipped back into the bed, after navigating around a bottle of lube and another discarded condom – Had they had sex three times?! He noted where the lube was and curled himself right where he wanted to be – Tony’s arms.

He nuzzled against Tony’s skin, taking in the scent of the man and sighed.

“Tony, you’ve made me so happy… I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve had a crush on you since even before we met, and to know you feel the same way for me is a little overwhelming at the moment.

“I… I can’t remember if I told you last night – I can’t remember if I confessed that I’d been so scared to tell the team I was gay. No one knew – not even Aunt May. I knew you guys wouldn’t have thought of me badly for it, but I thought it might change our relationship a little, you’d hold back on the casual flirting you do… and I loved that.

“I’m going to be honest, there are some parts of last night that are hazy to me and my head is still kinda sore… A little has come back, like you proposing in the limo,” Peter said, stopping to smile at the memory. “But while the details come back to me, can I ask you to kiss me. Like you kissed me for the first time? I’d never kissed anyone before last night – I know that sounds stupid but-”

“Oh, Pete,” Tony interrupted, the older man’s hold tightening.

Eventually Tony pulled back to look at him and Peter pulled Tony above him, wanting to feel the weight of his lover’s body against him.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony whispered as he trailed his fingertips across his jaw.

When the kiss came it was slow and gentle. Tony’s lips slid across his leisurely, no hurry to take more. When Tony did deepen the kiss Peter felt a rush of arousal and he slid his own hands into Tony’s hair – just like he’d fantasised himself doing thousands of times.

Feeling Tony’s tongue against his own made him moan into his husband’s mouth and grind his hips up. He could feel himself getting hard, especially as Tony had started to explore his upper body with those large warm hands.

Peter had just started to push the bathrobe off Tony’s shoulders, eager to see his body when Tony pressed a hand to his shoulder and pulled back from the kiss. Peter whimpered.

“What’s wrong?”

“This is fast turning into more than a kiss…”

“I think that’s allowed,” Peter said, wiggling the gold band on his finger.

“You said you had a headache…” Tony asked.

“It’s a bit early for me to start using that line in our marriage, don’t you think? It’s only a little sore.”

Tony smiled at the joke. “Yeah, but let me quickly go get some headache pills and something to eat… You’ll feel better and we can enjoy it more, okay?”

“Aww, Tony that’s really sweet of you. I love you so much,” Peter said with a smile.

“I won’t be long, I promise,” Tony said leaping from the bed and heading for the trousers he’s left at the hotel room door.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going to hell,” Tony announced when Clint opened his door.

“In a hand cart... but what for particularly?” he said looking at a distraught Tony Stark clutching a paper bag.

“He thinks it’s real… Pete – Peter – He thinks it’s real!” Tony said in panic as Clint shook his head looking confused.

“Wasn’t that the point?” Clint asked. They both heard movement from down the corridor and looked out to see a couple exiting their room. “Get in here; I got stampeding elephants in my head and I need water.”

Tony followed him into his suite.

“It’s all exploded in my face!” Tony said, tugging his hand through his hair.

“Dude, I’ve seen thinks explode in your face, literally – You’ve usually got better composure than this. What happened?”

“You know last night when you said it was a shame he’s straight because he’s perfect for me?”

“Yeah…”

“We’ll he’s not straight. He is, in fact, gay. Very gay. Gay enough to have harbored a crush on his mentor since puberty hit.”

“Whoahh! Well, wait… You like him, so Isn’t this a good thing?”

“You’d think! Yet, no!” Tony said sarcastically and began to pace.

“Okay. My head’s killing me – talk me slowly through what happened, so I can make sense of this,” Clint said rubbing his temples and sitting down on a sofa.

“So the kid was still paralytic when we got to my rooms, so I made him drink a bottle of water, stripped him out of that roman garb and put him in the main bed, mussing up the sheets a little. Apparently a thousand dollars doesn’t buy roman underwear, by the way.

“I then proceeded to plant a bit of evidence. I went out to the pool and spa area and wet a few champagne glasses and popped them on the side of the spa along with the empty champagne bottle I brought back. I tore open a couple of condoms and scattered them about, tying them so they’d look like they’d been used. One’s still artfully floating about in the hot-tub.

“I left another at the side of the bed along with the half empty lube bottle, which I’d drizzled a little on the sheets… See that beautifully polished table?” Tony asked, pointing at the coffee table in the centre of the room. “The one in my rooms is smeared with lubed hand-prints and I laid a lamp or two on its side - I wanted him to think that crazy-wild monkey-sex had happened. I even left the ceremony photo prints out. The scene was set.

“I went to sleep on the sofa in the bedroom. Peter was splayed out like a starfish and out cold all night until I woke up about 40 minutes ago… I tidied up the sofa and then slipped into the bed wearing nothing but a Caesars Palace complimentary bathrobe.”

“He woke up and I said something about how hot my husband looks in a morning and just as predicted. He froze. I tell you Clint – It was the best set up ever. He turned over, blinking like the cutest little sleepy hamster and said, “Husband?” in this adorably confused voice.

“I proceeded to tell him how great the sex had been and how happy he’d made me. I even called him Peter Stark! And fucking hell, he bluffed his way superbly, but in his eyes I could see blind panic. I was just waiting for the explosion of panic… but it just didn’t come.

“He made an excuse about using the bathroom and left the room… I could hear him exploring the suite, obviously taking in all the evidence I’d left. The plan was going to perfection, but then I heard him talking on his phone. He’d called Thor!”

“I’d thought I was busted, lying there doing my best Robert Reynolds cheesy half-naked pose. But no.”

“Ah,” Clint interjected. “I had another beer with Thor when you guys went up. He was going on about being so happy for you guys… He really didn’t get the concept of the prank at all. No wonder Loki walks all over him.”

“Yeah. Whatever he said had Peter appearing back in the bedroom, buck naked and wearing nothing but a shy smile. I nearly had a fucking heart attack. He slipped back in the bed and straight into my arms… I didn’t know what to do!”

“Shit.”

“Then he proceeded to tell me how happy I’d made him… How he’d been so scared to come out as gay but he’d always loved me. He even fucking confessed to not remembering much because of the alcohol and asked me to kiss him again like it was the first time.”

“Oh, Man… Did you?”

“Yes… Fuck, man – How could I not?”

“Never mind the hand-cart, you’re on the express elevator to Hell.”

“I know it.”

“Please tell me you didn’t fuck him?”

“NOOO! I asked him how his head was and he said it was slightly sore,” Tony started.

“Oh, fucking hell. He only had a mild hangover?!”

“Focus on me, Clint. I got the crisis, here,” Tony said sarcastically stopping his pacing for the first time. Clint made a hand gesture to continue.

“So I insisted I go get him some headache pills, told him I didn’t want him suffering… he thought that was a sweet gesture from his new husband. I’m a total jerk, Barton!”

“You have pain-pills?!” Clint said, grabbing the bag from his hands. “Hey, there’s pastries in here.” Tony snatched it back.

“FOCUS! I have a naked eighteen year old currently waiting for me in my bed, under the illusion he married me last night.” 

“And you came to me for advice?!” Clint asked, unsuccessfully grabbing for the bag again. 

“WHAT DO I DO?”

“Oh, Man. Don’t shout… Just go back in there and confess everything.”

“No! He’ll hate me!”

“He was gonna hate you for a while anyway after a prank this big.”

“But now I know he wants me…Fuck… he loves me! I can’t risk ruining that,” Tony said pathetically.

“Ah, fuck. You do love him don’t you? I didn’t even see you this bad with Pepper.”

“What do I do?” Tony asked more quietly.

“How much do you love him? You want to be married to him?”

“If I could make this real right now I’d do it in a heart-beat. We joked last night… I ogle his ass, yeah. He’s beautiful. But the best part of the day is when he comes and works in the lab with me or when I bump into him in the kitchen and we make food together or watch a movie. I liked him before, but as soon as he moved in I was totally gone. I’m a 48 year old man who’s just found out the stunning 18 year old who’s totally out of his league actually loves him.”

“Then the alternative is to play along… Then after a suitable period, you lie – you find out the chapel screwed up and did the wrong ceremony – we were all too drunk to realise and then you get to whisk him away for a real ceremony.”

“It seems wrong.”

“It IS wrong. But you wanna keep him… He’s eighteen and just had his feeling returned from a man he’s loved since he was a kid – How do you think he’d react to you telling him this was all a joke?”

“You should have seen how happy he was… he looked at me with such trusting fucking innocence. It’d humiliate him… he’d be crushed. He’d never forgive me.”

“So you confess and break his heart and you lose him, you’re evil – you go to hell. Or you keep it quiet and pull off the lie, and you get to keep the man you love – THEN you die and go to hell,” Clint said holding out his palms and offering a shrug.

“We need to concoct a reason to go back to the compound right away. Things were getting a little heated in that kiss and I got a feeling he’s hoping for a re-enactment of consummation.”

Clint looked at his watch. “I’ll call you at exactly 13:30 and say SHIELD has called us in… I can fake the step-down call when we get close to the compound.” 

“That might work. I have your word you’ll keep this secret?” Tony asked.

“Only if you give me two of those pills – I’m dying man.”

Tony opened the bag and threw one of the strips of pills at him.”

“Thanks man. If I get to hell before you I’ll put in a good word with the devil.”

“Don’t bother, man. When I get there I’m gonna be qualified to take his job,” Tony said as goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as he approached the door to the penthouse suite, Tony got the ping of a message from Clint. It read – ‘Congratulations, Bro. Your marriage just hit the media. Paps got us leaving the chapel – Don’t switch on the TV. Satan is currently rigging up a Zip-Line to get you in faster.’

Tony checked the time, it was 1:20pm… only ten minutes to the call. Surely he could last that long without kissing Peter again, regardless of how hot the teen looked spread out on white sheets.

The estimate was cut by 9 minutes and 50 seconds when Peter walked out of the bedroom naked to greet him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and kissing him eagerly before talking the older man’s hand and leading him back into the bedroom.

Tony managed to slow things down by handing him the tablets and fussing over a fresh glass of water. He then attempted to slow Peter down by feeding him bits of the croissant he’d picked up on the way to see Clint. 

Peter wriggled in his lap as he hand fed him and by the time the pastry was gone and Peter was licking the last of the pastry from his fingers Tony was as hard as nails.

The belief that they’d already been intimate, and very successfully intimate as the state of the hotel suite showed, seemed to have given Peter a lot of confidence and while clearly inexperienced the young man wasn’t shy of his body or expressing to Tony what he wanted. 

And Tony was hearing that loud and clear as Peter ran the tip of tongue across the pad of Tony’s finger before releasing it from his mouth. 

“I’m feeling much better,” Peter said, twisting around on Tony lap and stretching out a hand to touch the bulge pressing against Tony’s trousers. “Can I have some more of this?” he asked with a cheeky look on his face.

Tony throbbed against the heat of Peter’s hand.

“Yeah, but let me kiss that mouth some more first,” Tony said, kissing Peter hard before he could protest.

Tony flipped them over so Peter was under him and he could limit where the teens hands strayed a little better. However his tactic backfired as Peter opened his legs in a submissive move that was fast challenging Tony’s last strands of morality. Peter’s strong hands came to his ass and he started grinding upward, the invitation to move things along abundantly clear.

Tony nearly wept with relief when his phone rang. 

“Can’t you leave it?” Peter panted in his ear as he broke the kiss.

“I already had it set to emergency calls only,” Tony explained, pulling away.

“Friday, Answer – It’s Stark – You’re on speaker.”

“It’s Clint. Sorry to interrupt the honeymoon but Fury’s just called in. Something’s going down in Kiev. They want us back at the compound to meet up with the rest of the team for a brief before getting us to the Helicarrier.”

“Dammit,” Peter muttered.

“We’ll meet you at the heli-pad in ten – You get Thor,” Tony said.

“Gotcha,” Barton said hanging up.

“Come on, Pete… Let’s get our blue balls packed up and out of here,” Tony coaxed.

“I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to be an Avenger,” Peter whined, flopping on the bed miserably.

Tony’s ego found it terribly flattering. “Well, even if you quit, your husband is still an Avenger, so you’d still have to wait until I got home.”

-o0o-

It was a relatively short hop back to New York when Tony engaged the new QuinJet engines and just half an hour before they landed Clint’s phone rang. The rest of the team heard the one sided conversation.

“Barton… Yes… Understood… What’s the situation… The rest of the team?... Okay, Barton out.”

“We can step down. The situation has cooled.”

“Aww, man,” Peter complained. Clint smirked at Tony in response.

“Don’t worry… Probably gave your old man here a rest – ya gotta go easy on him at his time of life,” Clint teased.

Peter smirked, thinking about the multiple condoms left around the suite this morning.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Peter responded.

Tony looked at Clint and his eyes widened a touch when he realised they were only thirty minutes from home and the kid was still super-horny. He was close to just relocating his moral problem from a hotel suite to his own bed. 

“Let’s see if the Kiev thing was on the news as we never got the briefing,” Tony said, giving Clint a subtle but meaningful glance.

“Friday – Anything of interest to us in the news?”

“Russia has delivered an S-300 surface-to-air missile system to Syria in defiance of global concerns. Relief efforts are continuing after Indonesia’s quake and following Tsunami with the Stark Foundation leading the work, and there is full coverage on most channels on your wedding,” Friday said matter of factly.

“There’s what?!” Peter said, suddenly looking panicked.

“It has been on the TV since this morning. Most seem quite perplexed why Spider-Man would be wearing centurion armour to his own wedding, and there is already speculation on if your spider powers would allow you to become with-child,” Thor said, amused.

“Jesus,” Peter exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Just to confirm… That’s not a spidy-talent, is it?” Clint asked.

“I case it’s escaped your notice I’m a guy and guys can’t get pregnant – Not even guy spiders,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

“Loki can,” Thor said with a shrug causing everyone to look over to him.

“We’ll come back to that,” Tony said pointing a finger at Thor. He turned back to Peter. “How come we haven’t heard from your Aunt May?”

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up between his fingers. 

“Because one of us turned our phone off before coming back to bed,” Peter said sardonically.

Clint couldn’t hold in his laugh. “Oh, you married a feisty one.”

“Don’t I know it,” Stark replied, giving Peter a wink.

By the time they’d landed Peter had a plan to head back to Queens immediately to talk to his Aunt, and Tony would tackle Pepper and the rest of the team. Meanwhile Clint was sitting through his third explanation from Thor on Jotun physiology.

-o0o-

Peter unlocked the apartment door with his old key. May had told him to keep hold of it when he’d moved out a few months ago and told him he was always welcome. 

He guessed his reception would be a little less than welcoming on this visit.

“Peter!” May was already standing as he came through the door and slid off his back-pack with his overnight gear. I was already early evening when Peter set out to May’s and with Tony thinking Pepper and Rhodey would demand a visit it would be better off for Peter to return the following day. 

It sucked, but it made sense.

“Hi, Aunt May,” Peter said slipping the key back in his jeans pocket.

“Tell me it’s not true!” She said angrily.

Peter took a breath. “It’s true.”

“Is it a publicity stunt or something?”

“No, we’re married for real. I love him.”

“You’re not even gay!”

Peter lowered his head and frowned. He should have told May a long time ago. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“What about Michelle, the girl you hang out with? I thought you two…”

“No. We hang out, that’s all. I’ve always liked men, Aunt May. I realised that early.”

“Early? How early?”

“Didn’t you ever question why it was an Iron-Man poster on my bedroom wall, not Rihanna or Taylor Swift?”

“I thought that was because you liked science…So you lied to me all this time?” May asked, looking hurt.

“No, no!” Peter said holding up a finger to make a point in his defence. “You made an assumption and correcting you would have made me reveal something I wasn’t ready to.”

“But why? You thought you couldn’t trust me? You thought I’d disapprove?”

“No, probably the opposite, you’d probably have encouraged me to come out, put pressure on me, even. I just wasn’t ready.”

“Well, clearly Tony Stark knew!”

“He didn’t… He didn’t know before last night.” 

“So you’ve gone from closeted teenager to married man over-night? How does that happen, Peter? Because those photos of you have you looking a little drunk.”

Peter dropped his head again.

“He’d given you booze?”

“NO! Nothing like that! I’d sneaked some. I’m sorry May.”

“But you were drunk!?”

“A little,” Peter confessed.

“He had you dressed up too. What the hell was all of that about?”

“He didn’t dress me up! Jesus, May you’re making him sound like some deviant!”

“Isn’t he? Because from where I’m standing, he took a barely legal teen to Vegas who wasn’t even secure enough in his sexuality to tell his family, got him blind drunk, married him while he was clearly under the influence of alcohol and then, no doubt, spent the night with him in a seedy hotel while indulging some weird costume fetish!” 

“It wasn’t like that and it wasn’t some seedy hotel we were in the Penthouse suite of Caesars Palace…” Peter trailed off, realising he was defending the wrong part of the accusation.   
“May, listen to me. I love him and I’m married to him. I want you to be happy for me,” Peter begged.

“Happy for you? He’s 48, as the news keeps reminding me! He’s old enough to be your father and then some. He was thirty when you were born! He was peddling arms to third world countries while you were in a stroller!”

“Hey! He’s changed!”

“Has he? Because last night was not a huge show of high-principles from where I’m standing. And he’s always been consistent with his relationships – hopping from one to another. The magazines can’t keep up so I sure as hell hope you practised safe sex!”

“May,” Peter warned, tone firm.

“He will cast you aside like the rest as soon as he gets bored, silly Vegas wedding or no,” May snapped.

“I warning you May – Don’t talk about him like that.”

“That bastard is using you!” 

“Don’t you dare insult my husband!” Peter shouted.

“Husband?! Don’t make me laugh! You’re 18, Peter! Don’t senselessly throw your life away because you’re dumb enough to believe his lies and have some stupid crush!”

“That’s it. This conversation is over! I’m going back to the compound,” Peter said, shouldering is back-pack and turning to leave.

“Well, don’t come crying to me when you find him in bed with some cheap actress!” May shouted at his back. It was a low-blow and she knew it the moment it left her mouth.

Peter paused. Then turned back and looked May in the eyes. He reached into his jeans pocket and placed the key on the table in front of him. 

Without saying another word, he turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

“Peter?” Tony said standing as Peter walked into the main living area of the compound. 

Pepper looked at the sudden worry on Tony’s face and looked around to see Peter looking visibly upset. He had reddened eyes and seemed unsure at her presence.

“I should be going,” Pepper said quickly. She kissed Tony on the cheek and grabbed her bag.

She stopped when she reached Peter and kissed him on the cheek too. “I hope you’re both be very happy, Peter. Congratulations,” she said quietly.

Peter couldn’t answer and Pepper didn’t wait for one.

“Baby, what happened?” Tony said coming over, stroking Peter’s cheek.

“It was horrible… The things she said. I don’t want to talk about it. Sorry if I came back too early,” Peter apologised.

“Hey, this is your home,” Tony said, meaning it. He’d just had an enlightening conversation with Pepper and while Pepper had thought it too late for a pre-nup now, Tony realised when he did make this official a pre-nup was out of the question. Everything he had, he wanted to share with Peter.

He pulled Peter into a hug.

“How was Pepper? She seemed okay.” 

“Way cooler than I thought she would be. Asked me if I was sure, then gave me not-exactly veiled threats about why it would be unwise to hurt you, and then started discussing your stock options and the best way to update my will.”

Peter sniffed into his shirt.

“I also got a call from Rhodey… He was bummed he didn’t get a trip to Vegas, so he’s promising us a belated Stag party. But you’re drinking fruit-juices boxes on this one.”

Peter pulled back looking a little happier. 

“Come on, let me make you some food. I’ll make your favourite Italian.”

“How do you know my favourite?”

“We’ve all been out for Italian at least five times since you got to the compound, it’s one of the only things we can all agree on. Each and every time you’ve ordered Spaghetti al Pomodoro.”

Peter’s tentative smile turned bright. “You noticed.”

“That crush wasn’t happening just one way, you know, Pete,” Tony said, kissing him gently. “Come on, get this backpack off and come on into the kitchen.

“What should I do?”

“Sit there and keep me company. You want a soda?” Tony asked, pulling pasta and other ingredients out from the cupboards.

Peter shook his head. 

“You know how I’m a little hazy about certain parts of last night?” Peter asked quietly, some of May’s accusations needling him. “Why was I wearing a Roman solider costume?” 

“Ah, that!” Tony laughed. “We lost you for about fifteen minutes, probably at the height of your Asguardian Mead fueled antics. You decided the Caesars’ Palace water fountain show was too pretty not to go play in and you were soaking and decided to hug me as we dragged you out,” Tony laughed. “ You needed dry clothes and the nearest staff member was a dressed as a Centurion… Thor though it looked cool, of course, and I was damp and petty,” Tony admitted as he sliced the tomatoes quickly.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Peter said, feeing a flush of embarrassment. 

“Hey, don’t be – It’s not every day you get to marry a roman guard with a Norse god and Elvis in attendance.”

Peter laughed. “What possessed us to pick somewhere as cheesy as that?”

Tony paused from finely chopping the onion. “It was the first one we came across that advertised gay weddings… I’d just found out you loved me enough to be my husband and I just wanted you to be mine as soon as possible…” Tony said sincerely. 

At least it would have been sincere if he could do it all over again. Clint had called earlier in the evening and they’d realised it was only a matter of time before some bright reporter asked the State of Nevada for a copy of the Marriage Certificate. 

When they found there was none, it would hit the news and Tony just had to act shocked and re-propose immediately. Clint estimated 48 hour max, but Tony thought less – 24 hours maybe. Journalists were intrusive scavengers, especially the entertainment ones. 

Peter ducked his head and smiled.

“Where’s Thor and Clint?” 

“Thor thought it a good idea to stay in town for a couple of nights as we were newly married, Clint didn’t seem keen until I offered to put them up at the Four Seasons,” Tony explained. In truth it would have been handy for them to stay so he could last out what he hoped was the next 24 hours, but I would have seemed strange for Clint to stay after Thor insisted.

“Hmm, that smells great. That fresh basil?”

“It is… This shouldn’t take too long now.”

“How do you cook so well? You’re parents?”

“Oh, hell no. Dad would never imagine setting foot in a kitchen and Mom was too busy pouring the martinis and instructing the chef. The kitchen however, was a great place for a kid to hang out in when you weren’t welcome at the grown-up dinner parties,” Tony said, draining the pasta.

“The chef was a nice guy called Salvatore and every time a dinner party was thrown I’d end up in the kitchen. And when all the dishes were out, Salvatore would show me how to cook something easy for my dinner. I was quite sure he didn’t approve of the way I was raised,” Tony said mixing the sauce in with the spaghetti and tossing it.

“Surprisingly I’ve used those skills ever since. College when Dad cut off my allowance for bad behaviour through to now when I sometimes crawl out of the lab at 4am hungry. And now I get to feed you.”

Tony plated the food up and grated some fresh Parmesan on the top the way he knew Peter liked.

“Come on, let’s eat on the white sofa, you know how I like to live dangerously.”

Tony flicked on the TV and opted for a nice, safe movie channel while they ate, rather than the news. Afterwards, having half-followed the movie they’d started watching, they discarded their dishes and settled down, Peter curling up comfortably by Tony’s side. It all felt terribly domestic and Tony found himself surprised by looking forward to more of this mundane type of activity.

By the time the credits rolled Peter had found his way between Tony’s legs, resting back against Tony’s chest with the older man’s arms wrapped around his waist.   
Tony was warm and comfortable and pressed a content kiss on the soft skin below Peters left ear. The younger man turned his head and Tony was happy to see most of the distress from earlier gone from Peter’s face.

“Should I move into your room tonight?” Peter asked.

“Well,” Tony started, quickly searching for an answer in his mind. If they shared a bed tonight there would be expectations. But why would there not be? To Peter they were newly married and any reluctance from his part would seem questionable. Besides… it was just a case of 24 hours or so before he could whisk Peter off for a real wedding, and it wasn’t like he’d waiting until marriage for the last thirty something years of his life.

“Yeah, we can keep your old room as a nursery for whenever you want to lay an egg or whatever the Enquirer is claiming you’re capable of,” Tony said, jokingly.

“Sounds good. If we have spiderlings then you’ll have to provide Black Widow with web-casters so she can baby-sit,” Peter joked back, interlocking their fingers.

Tony held back the question of if Peter wanted kids. For the first time in Tony’s life the concept didn’t seem entirely abhorrent.

He watched contentedly as Peter idly played with the ring on his finger until the younger man turned his head and kissed him softly.

“Let’s go to bed,” Peter suggested in between kisses.

“You tired?” Tony asked, suspecting he knew the answer.

“No,” Peter answered with a smile. He got up and held out a hand for Tony.

Tony pushed aside the sense of disquiet. Peter wanted this and he wanted Peter - this lie would soon be taken care of and forgotten. It didn’t matter that the timing was a little wrong… Peter was 18 and consenting.

It didn’t matter, he told himself again as he took Peter’s hand and let the younger man lead him towards the bedroom for the second time that day.

Peter turned and kissed him as soon as they entered the room. It seemed eager and a little clumsy so Tony took control, cradling Peter’s face in his arms and slowing them down. A voice in his head told him Peter was awkward because this was new to him, this was going to be his first time and he didn’t even know it.

It was harder to push the thought aside this time, but he did, letting Peter tug his shirt up and helping him pull it over his head.

The teen’s hands then went straight to his belt as Peter’s mouth went to his neck, the young man fumbling for a moment before succeeding in undoing the buckle. 

Guilt prickled again as his fly was opened and Peter’s slim hand slipped inside his underwear and he felt Peter’s hand on his cock for the first time. He grabbed Peter’s face, kissing him hard and trying to fight the mental torment as his conscience warred with his arousal.

The battle reached its peak as Peter pulled away from the kiss and dropped to his knees, eagerly trying to pull Tony’s hardness free from his clothing.

The sight of Peter on his knees and hand on his cock, inches from the young man’s beautiful mouth sent a visceral spike of desire through him, but when Peter glanced up Tony froze.

While Peter looked aroused, he also looked unsure – this too would be a first and his nervousness showed. Peter’s eyes also showed another thing – Trust. Peter was innocent, trusting and looked so damn vulnerable that Tony broke.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Tony said, stumbling backwards and shoving himself back into his jeans.

“What? Why? What did I do?” Peter said in surprise. 

Tony couldn’t answer immediately and he turned away from the guilt-inflicting sight of Peter still on his knees looking shocked and fearful.

“Tony? Tony, please tell me what I did. I’m sorry,” Peter tried.

Hearing the young man sound so upset was torturous and it was about to get worse.

“It’s not your fault. You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re gonna hate me, you’re gonna hate me…” Tony said, turning back. He sat down on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands.

“Tony, what? You’re scaring me here… What is wrong?”

“We’re not married.”

“What? Of course we are,” Peter said in confusion.

“God, I’m so sorry Peter. I promise I’ll make this up to you-”

“What do you mean we’re not married? I’m wearing your ring.”

“It was a commitment ceremony, not a marriage.”

“What… We signed up for the wrong thing?”

“No… I signed us up for it – I knew it wasn’t.”

“I don’t understand… You got cold-feet or something?”

Tony dropped his head, too cowardly to look Peter in the eyes as he said it.

“It was a prank.”

The admission was met with silence.

“You’d sneaked the booze and ended up utterly drunk, we thought it would be funny to teach you a lesson about bad things that could happen if you got too drunk.”

There was another long silence before Peter quietly asked “We? They were in on it too?”

“Yes… No… I mean Clint yes, but Thor didn’t really get it.”

“A prank,” Peter repeated flatly.

“Only at the beginning, swear. As soon as I realised how you felt-“

“But we spent the night together!” Peter interrupted, voice turning angry.

“No… we didn’t. You were passed-out drunk when I got you back to the hotel so I set the place up to look like we’d been having sex – part of the joke.”

“But you said you loved me the following morning. You kissed me the following morning….”

“Pete, we thought you were straight. You were supposed to wake up, think you were married to me and recoil in horror so I was play-acting. I kept waiting for you to jump out of the bed screaming, but you didn’t and then when you came back in the room and told me how you felt-”

“Oh, god,” Peter collapsed down in to a sitting position, eyes blinking to clear the tears that sprung up and started cascading down his cheeks. Peter’s expression was still numb shock, and quickly tears where dripping from the edge of his chin.

Peter looked up at him, devastated. 

“I told you how long I’d loved you, how I was scared of coming out, about how I’d never been with anyone before. Did you find it funny?” Peter asked, voice small and cracking.

“No, Peter. No. As soon as I realised how you felt everything changed-”

“You left,” Peter interrupted. “You left and came back. Jesus, I met you naked and tried to get you back into bed.”

“Pete I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do. I went to see Clint and-”

“And Clint interrupted us with that call so you didn’t have to… Oh, god. Oh, god,” Peter said starting to breath too fast. Tony knew the signs of an anxiety attack.

“Peter, Peter, it’s not like that. Baby, I swear, as soon as I knew-“

“Don’t call me that!” Peter shouted suddenly. “Why are you still pretending?!” 

“I’m not pretending any more, I swear Peter I lov-”

“And you did all this to teach me a lesson for drinking?” Peter interrupted, anger making his voice louder despite the way it still wavered. “You of all people?”

“It was just at first, before I knew how you felt. Please, please let me explain, I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want to lose you,” Tony said reaching out.

“Don’t touch me!”

Tony stilled his reach as Peter unsteadily got to his feet. Even drunk Peter has been graceful and steady, nothing affecting his increased Spider-Man agility, but now Peter was staggering backwards towards the door, holding out a hand in refusal when Tony got to his feet.

“I feel like a fool. I’m so ashamed,” Peter whimpered. 

“No, no…” Tony begged.

“Were you laughing at me? All of you? Who else is in on it? Pepper? Did Rhodey enjoy the story?”

“No, Peter. Let me explain, please!”

“What’s there to explain?! You did this to teach me a lesson and you did -I’ll never trust any of you again.”

Tony reached out regardless and was shoved forcefully away before Peter turned and hurried from the room.

Tony followed to see Peter’s bedroom door close. He tried the door and found it locked. 

“Peter, please open the door, I can explain, I know I was a dick, but please just open the door.”

There was no response so Tony gritted his teeth ready for more hate. “Friday, over-ride the lock to Peter’s room.”

“He’s sealed it with webbing, Boss. Without being on the other side of the door we wouldn’t be able to cut it or melt it chemically. I estimate 2 hours and 15 mins with the current web-fluid formula before you can gain entry unless you wish to use a significant amount of force.”  
“Fuck.” Tony sank down with his back against the door. 

“Peter please… I know you’re hurt, I’ve been an ass-hole, but I’m so sorry and I’m going to make it right. I swear!”

For the next two hours Tony held a one-sided conversation. He explained the whole thing in detail, how he’d agonised in guilt when he realised. How he’d confessed to Clint that he’d been attracted to Peter for a long time and that had turned into something more. He begged and he pleaded and told Peter how much he’d been looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together. All went unanswered. 

There was a click of the door behind him and Tony scrambled to his feet. 

“The webbing has finally deteriorated enough to allow the door motor to engage, Boss.”

But when Tony stepped inside he found an empty room.

On the bed he found Peter’s suit, a hastily scribbled Post-It with the words ‘I quit’, and on the top of that sat a golden wedding band. Tony picked it up and looked at the open window. 

“Friday, can you track Peter’s phone?” Tony asked.

“It’s in the living room, Boss.”

Tony walked out into the living room and saw it sat beside the empty plates. He’d taken it out of his jeans when they’d got comfortable on the sofa just hours ago.

Then Tony noticed Peter’s rucksack was gone – he must have taken it on the way to his room. That meant he’d already been packed and it was unlikely that Peter had heard a single one of his confessions. 

Tony sank down onto the sofa and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the urge to run had died down, Peter found himself sat on top of a truck stop somewhere in Upper State New York, confused and exhausted.

He couldn’t think clearly, the fresh memories of Tony’s words too painful.

He was such an idiot, he thought as he shivered with the cold. Looking back he’d been so stupid to think that Tony had wanted him. He’d believed it purely because he wanted it so damn much.

He’d been a stupid, drunken, slurring, underage kid professing his hidden childish crush on a handsome, billionaire, genius superhero and he’d actually believed that Tony had returned his feelings? What a moron he’d been.

He pictured Thor and Clint from memory, laughing along in the limo. He must have been so amusing for them.

He should be used to it, part of his mind reasoned, with Flash and other guys from school and the constant barrage of humiliation he’d grown up with. This sort of thing was why he hadn’t come out in the first place.

God, the way he’d been filled with stupid levels of confidence after finding the state of the hotel room – the way he’d bared his body to Tony and the way Tony had talked himself out of the hotel room minutes later. It was so obvious now and he was so damn stupid.

Peter brushed away more tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to head home to Aunt May – have her hold him and tell him it would be alright, but he’d screwed that up too. There was no way he could go back there now it had all exploded in his face – She’d said as much.

Peter pulled out his hoodie from his back-pack and put it on to help guard against the cold. He needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight and preferably somewhere with heating but the options weren’t looking good.

In the morning he could access what little money he had in his bank account via the ATM and make a plan. Thanks to the news most of the country knew his face as the stupid drunk centurion marrying Tony Stark and soon he imagined the truth would come out and he’d be the laughing stock of the entire nation.

That left him only one option.

-o0o-

 

“Boss, I’ve found him,” Friday announced 48 hours later.

“Where?”

“My facial recognition picked him up on the security cameras in Albany buying a train ticket to Toronto.”

“He’s leaving the country!?”

“Yes. By the ticket purchased and the Empire Service schedule, he’ll already be boarded and traveling – Next stop Buffalo.”

“That’s close to the boarder!” Pepper said, looking over at Tony. “We don’t have much time.”

“Then we’ll use suits rather than the QuinJet.”

“Ummm,” a small, plump, middle-aged man interrupted, raising a hand. “I don’t think I’m fully cut-out for flying around in a suit of armour.”

“Look fella,” Tony said. “What’s your name again?”

“Bob-” both Pepper and the man responded, Pepper said rolling her eyes. This was only the ninth time she’d introduced him in the last 24 hours.

“I’ve paid the City Clerk’s Office a ridiculous amount of money to have you on stand-by. Your office Christmas party will be at Matt Damon’s house and your carpool will be using Bentleys – You’ll go where I tell you and how I tell you until that piece of paper gets signed.” 

“It’s okay,” Pepper said, patting the man’s arm. “He’s just a little stressed. I’ve been in a suit a few times before and it’s not bad. Its air-conditioned, and Friday will fly it so you don’t have to do anything.”

“The woman in the ceiling?” Bob asked, looking up.

“We can’t risk missing him again – We found out about a ATM transaction yesterday morning, but by the time we got there his was gone without a trace,” Pepper explained.

“But if he doesn’t want to be found then surely he won’t want to sign the documents I have,” Bob pointed out. Pepper grimaced.

Tony turned to face the man but Pepper held up a hand to stop him speaking. “He’ll come around, we just have to find him.” Then in a lower tone to Bob, she muttered. “He’s not slept in the last 60 hours, it’s probably best if you don’t antagonise him right now.”

As if on cue, two suits flew through the door and landed elegantly in front of them.

The opened up and Pepper efficiently removed her heels.

“Bob, pick up all the papers you’ll need. That briefcase won’t fit in there,” she said hustling the scared, middle-aged office-worker into a multi-million dollar Avenger-grade Iron-Man suit.

Tony stood at one side and waited, knowing his patience was thin and not willing to risk a walk-out at this point.

“Actually, you may have to tippy-toe, just until we get airborne,” She said, pushing the City Clerk back into the mechanical guts of the suit and realising it was made for someone at least a foot taller. Bob made a whimpering noise and tried to align his neck with that of the suit with a stretch.

“It’ll be fine – totally safe. I’ll have her put an in-flight movie on in your helmet if you get a little stressed, okay?” she added, trying to soothe the reluctant administrator. “Close him up, Friday.”

She tucked her heels on each side of her slim waist and pressed the folder of papers against her stomach. She gave Tony a quick smile and nod of reassurance before closing her suit. “We’ll find him…Okay, Friday.”

Tony hit the nano housing on his chest and as soon as his suit was fully formed he launched himself through the door and into the sky with two suits in V-formation behind him.

They landed sometime later with a clunk on top of a moving train. Tony was still focused on his goal.

“Friday, scan the train – Find Peter.”

Pepper however, was slightly more concerned about their passenger. “Friday, is he still screaming?” Pepper asked.

“It’s more a light whimper now… Finding Nemo seemed to calm him a little.”

“Well, that’s good,” she said as the suits followed Tony, ensuring they were safely locked to the top of the train.

“This carriage!” Tony announced and climbed down to the door of the moving train. “Friday can you override the door locks?” he asked, putting a hand over the handle.

“Yes Boss,” Friday said as nanites seeped through the gaps around the lock. There was a click and the door slid back. Tony entered, followed by Peppers suit and then Bob’s who was now again screaming at the experience of scaling the side of a moving train. Friday muted him.

As soon as they were inside, Friday had their suits follow Tony into the seating area.

Friday’s target marker lit up on a black baseball cap half way down the carriage, a moment later Peter looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

Peter immediately stood and got as far as the central walkway of the carriage before Tony could retract his helmet and shout “Peter, please! Just please let me just talk to you for five minutes.”

Peter stopped and looked down the carriage towards him, even at the distance they were Tony could still see the hate and look of betrayal on the young man’s face. He also looked exhausted.

“I swear. Five minutes and then if you still want to leave then I won’t follow.”

Peter looked around the half-filled carriage, every passengers eyes fixed on either him or Iron-Man. He gave a cynical laugh.

“Sure, why not – I mean this is another great opportunity to humiliate me in public,” Peter called down the carriage.

Pepper and Bob’s suits released control and opened. Pepper stepping out and catching the stressed administrator and he fell out of his own suit. Peter stared at them in puzzlement.

“Please Peter – Let him explain. He’s been desperate to find you,” Pepper asked.

Peter shrugged, palms up in reluctant compliance.

Tony stepped forward and started slowly walking towards Peter.

“It was a totally dick move, I know it. I didn’t even think about the chance you’d feel the way you did. I thought the attraction between you and me was one way,” Tony said coming to a halt a few steps from Peter.

Closer up, the young man looked rumpled and tired, stress and wariness plain on his features. Peter still looked like he wanted to bolt.

“I’ve been attracted to you since my mind let me admit it to myself when you reached legal age, and probably before that too if I’m honest. But when you moved to the compound and I was in your company pretty much every day that turned into something much more. I fell head over heels for you – but I still thought the attraction was one way. As far as I knew you were straight, any fondness you showed me I put down to me mentoring you… I didn’t stop me flirting a little, as you noticed – I couldn’t help myself.”

Peter still hadn’t said anything but the hate was fading from Peter’s face and being replaced with confusion again.

“So, fast forward to Vegas and you’re drunk – Clint has this dumb idea and I go for it… He was teasing the hell out of me because he knew I wanted you – apparently I’m not too subtle when I look at you around the compound. So yeah, the idea of me kissing you for an elaborate prank sounded pretty great and I honestly though the only one really to suffer from it would be me, getting so close to something I couldn’t have.

“I figured when you found out you’d be furious but amused – relief that you’d not accidently married an old guy in Vegas outweighing being mad at us. But that’s not what happened and you shocked the hell out of me,” Tony admitted.

“And then, in that one moment I realised I had everything I wanted but I’d sabotaged it all to get it. I had a choice… To tell you immediately and instantly lose you, or to try and figure out a way to keep you and to make it real.

“When I went to see Clint he asked me if I loved you enough to make the marriage real. I told him I’d do it in a heart-beat if I could… I still would.”

Peter looked like his head was spinning, he looked around, glancing at Pepper and she nodded her confirmation of his words. He looked back at Tony and he could see hope mingling with the fear and surprise.

“The plan was to wait out until some journalist unearthed the fact there was no marriage certificate on record – which they have now by the way – I’m receiving death-threats from your Aunt. I just had to wait it out and then act surprised. I was planning where to whisk you away to so I could make it real, but I couldn’t last out – not because I didn’t want to be with you – I did – so bad… But the guilt because it was based on a lie… I felt like I was taking advantage of you, that’s why I stopped us, that’s why I admitted what I’d done.”

“Why should I trust you now?” Peter asked.

“Because I truly want to be your husband. Will you marry me?” Tony asked, his own heart-beat ringing in his ears.

There was silence for a few moments, the only noise from the movement of the train as everyone, including the spectating passengers held their breaths.

“Okay,” Peter murmured.

“Okay?” Tony breathed.

“Okay, yes.” Peter acknowledged, though his posture stilled looked defensive like he was waiting for another ‘Gotcha!’ from Tony.

“Oh, thank god,” Tony said striding forward and pulling the young man into his arms for a kiss.

Noise suddenly broke out in the carriage and Tony pulled back, still holding Peter tightly in his arms.

“Next question - Now?”

“Now? Now what?” Peter asked, confused again.

“Will you marry me right now?” Tony said turning to Pepper and the other man Peter didn’t recognise.

“This is the county clerk. Bob is it? Yeah? Bob’s doubling as our witness. Pepper already has a judicial waiver from Judge DiFiore and she got ordained. It’s all legal – Pepper organised it so I didn’t screw it up.”

“I even had my legal team double check everything,” Pepper added, nodding in reassurance to Peter.

“You want to marry me right this second? On a train headed for Canada?”

“Yes.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I am aware of that… The question still stands.”

“Then yes,” Peter said letting out a little laugh, his face lighting up.

“Okay, Bob! You’re up!”

The administrator struggled down the moving carriage clutching his papers.

“Sign here and here for the marriage licence and I’ll need to see your ID,” Bob rushed, handing Peter a pen.

Peter signed and looked up at Tony as he fished his learners permit out of his ruck-sack.

“Right, all done. You need to hand this to the minister marrying you,” Bob said handing the marriage licence to Tony

“Pepper get over here and talk fast I want us married by the time we hit Buffalo,” he said thrusting the licence into her hands and the two wedding bands that he slid off his own fingers.

“Right, right… We are gathered here in this moving Amtrak carriage in the presence of Bob and some random passengers, to join Peter Benjamin Parker and Anthony Edward Stark in matrimony.

“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Tony powered a repulsor and looked around the carriage with a death stare. Passenger sank back in their seats. He turned his attention back to Peter and held his hands.

“Tony Edward Stark, do you take you Peter Benjamin Parker, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do,” Tony said, receiving a bright smile from Peter as he let Tony slide the ring back onto his own finger.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, do you take this idiot, Tony Edward Stark, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I suppose I do,” Peter said with a grin and slid the still-warm ring back onto Tony’s finger.

"Good enough. By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Tony grabbed Peter’s jaw and planted a desperate kiss onto his lips.

“Okay, you two, cool it,” Pepper said as the approach into Buffalo station was announced. “It isn’t fully legal until you sign the wedding certificate.”

Tony pulled back and grabbed the pen.

“Sign here…” Pepper guided. “And you here, Peter… Bob… the witness signature just there, and mine right here… Right, that’s it – You’re married!” Pepper said wafting the certificate to dry the ink. “Bob – I’m submitting this to you to be recorded by the state.”

“Received and acknowledged,” Bob said, tucking the certificate into his papers.

There was a ripple of uncomfortable applause around the carriage. It seemed that random train passengers threatened with a repulsor didn’t make the best wedding guests.

“And now can we get off this damn train?” Pepper asked.

“Good idea,” Tony agreed, pulling Peter into his arms. “Friday – Can my suit support two with the nano-tech?”

“Yes Boss, if you don’t want one of them to breathe,” Friday answered.

“You can use the one I came in – I’m not getting back in that thing,” Bob said, pointing at the suit like it was a monster.

“Friday, arrange a car-pick-up for Bob,” Pepper asked.

“Limo,” Tony amended. “Thank you, Bob.” He said shaking the man’s hand. “I owe you one.”

Pepper looked at her watch. “If I take the suit I can make my board meeting at 4pm.”

“Sure – Friday, sort her out. That just leaves me and you – where you wanna go? Canada? Back to Vegas, we’ll make a mess of the suite more authentically?”

“Home… I just want to go home,” Peter said, honestly and Tony nodded.

-o0o-

On the 32nd floor of an office tower in New York, fifteen aging, white board members sat muttering and staring at the large clocks that dominated one wall of the Stark Industries Board room.

One grey haired man tutted aloud. “I think we’ve waited long enough for the young lady. I propose we start without-“

He was interrupted by a loud clunk on the metal gantry outside on the balcony of the boardroom.

All heads turned to see the shining metallic suit raising from its landing position.

“Friday, was that a super-hero landing?” Pepper enquired in the privacy of the suits helmet.

“I thought it good for effect, Miss Potts. You are twelve minutes late.”

Pepper took over control and opened the door, walking into the boardroom. She stood at the head of the table for a moment looked around her, smiling at the shocked expressions.

The suit helmet peeled back to show her face and the shock increased even more.

“Apologies for my tardiness, gentlemen. I had urgent business to attend to,” she said, calmly.

Pepper stepped out of the suit in her stocking feet and proceeded to place her Louboutins on the floor before stepping into them. Behind her the suit closed up.

Pepper addressed the suit without turning. “You may go now.”

The suit gave an obedient nod, walked back out onto the balcony and fired into the sky, fifteen dumbfounded gazes returned to her.

Perhaps this was the right time to ask the board for the new innovation budget, she thought before taking her seat at the head of the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony flew directly through the doors and into the main living area, keeping the suit containing his husband just an arm’s reach away the whole flight.

They set down and Tony retracted his suit back into the nano-housing, Peter’s suit opening up and allowing the younger man to step out straight into Tony’s arms.

Tony kissed him immediately unable to keep the desperation he felt from translating into his actions. With relief he felt Peter kiss him back just as passionately.

“I think this is the part where I carry you through the bedroom door,” Tony said.

Peter laughed. “I should probably go shower, I’ve been sleeping rough for two nights,” Peter said with a laugh.

A stab of guilt went through Tony. “Oh, Pete – I’m so sorry. I’m gonna make this all up to you.”

“You already have,” Peter said, pressing a soft kiss of forgiveness to Tony’s lips.

“Right,” Tony said, hoisting Peter up into his arms and carrying his laughing husband into the bedroom.

“Okay, where were we before I said something stupid about something dumb I did that you didn’t have to forgive me for because you weren’t legally bound to me at the time?” Tony said, setting peter down. “Oh… something like this – but I think I’d prefer this way around, right now,” Tony added, dropping to his knees in front of Peter.

Peter laughed. “You know I don’t have to forgive you for dumb things just because we’re married.”

“Yeah, but there’d be tons of paperwork to get rid of me now, so you may as well…” Tony reasoned, already unfastening Peter’s jeans.

“Seriously, I should shower,” Peter said, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“Nah, you smell great and I have one last nutso, niggling worry because I’ve not slept since you left and my brain is still over thinking everything and not being 100% rational.”

“What can you be worried about?” Peter said sinking his fingers into Tony’s hair, concerned.

“That the marriage can still be annulled until this is properly consummated, so I need you naked and screaming my name as soon as possible,” Tony admitted, looking up.

Peter could tell Tony was only half joking. Tony Stark actually had an absurd worry that he’d lose him again.

Peter smiled.

“Screaming your name? You think you can manage that?” he teased.

Tony’s smile turned filthy as he opened the front of Peter’s jeans, and without breaking eye contact took him fully into his mouth, swallowing when he felt Peter touch the back of this throat.

The warm, wet heat and constriction of Tony’s throat on him caused a blinding burst of pleasure and his fingers grasped and tightened into Tony’s hair.

Peter’s head fell back as Tony sucked along his length before swallowing him down again.

“God, Tony!” Peter cried out. He’d never experienced anything other than his own hand on his cock before and this felt incredible.

“Declaring me a god and screaming my name – Excellent start,” Tony joked, before taking Peter in his hand running his tongue on the underside of the head while he stroked the younger man.

“Oh, that’s so good,” Peter breathed, looking back down to see his cock disappear back into Tony’s mouth. He scrunched his eyes closed as he came close to feeling overwhelmed.

Tony pulled back and stroked his cock more gently.

“Before I get carried away and have you coming down my throat, which way around do you want it?”

“Huh?” Peter responded, temporarily made senseless by the sensations.

Tony stood up, still palming Peter’s cock. He smiled as he spelled it out for his young husband. “Do you want to penetrate me, or do you want me to penetrate you?”

“Oh! Ohhh! Err, the second one… I really want you to ermm, do me. If- If that’s okay,” Peter said, nervous and excited.

“That’s more than okay,” Tony growled, pushing Peter’s hoodie off his shoulders and reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled it over Peter’s head and threw it aside and kissed the teen again, breaking the kiss momentarily only to remove his own t-shirt.

While he’d touch Peter before in the hotel room it felt a hell of a lot better without the guilt and he sucked kisses onto Peter’s bare neck. He lifted the teen up and deposited him smoothly onto the bed.

He turned his attention to Peter’s shoes and socks’ slipping them off his feet before grabbing Peter’s waistband. Peter eagerly lifted his hips to help and Tony peeled them down and cast them aside. Tony turned back and was left looking with the glorious sight of his young, naked husband looking up at him with an enthusiastic smile.

“God, look at you,” Tony said, hurrying to remove the rest of his own clothes. Peter watched with unguarded interest as Tony pushed down his own jeans, freeing his erection.

He crawled over Peter’s body, joining him on the bed and kissed him deeply, gratified by the moan Peter gave when their naked bodies pressed together for the first time.

“You still good?” Tony asked as his hands explored Peter’s body.

“Yeah,” Peter breathed as Tony palmed his cock then reached around to run the hand over the cheeks of his ass. “Just not totally sure how to make this good for you too… I’ve never…”

“Hey,” Tony said, pulling up Peter’s chin and giving him a quick kiss. “This is already spectacular. I’ve got the man I love, my husband, in bed with me for the first time and I want to show you exactly how much I love you. I want to make your first time so good you’ll never regret giving me a second chance, so don’t worry about a thing.”

Peter nodded and buried his face into Tony’s neck as they lay side by side, the younger man clearly affected by Tony’s declarations. Tony continued to caress the young man’s body for a while, paying particular attention to caressing Peter’s rear, exploring the soft skin and delicately teasing the entrance to peter’s body.

When Peter was pressing back against his probing touch, he reached over and slid his bedside drawer open and pulled out the lube and a box.

“Do you want to use these? It’s fine if you do, I mean that, but I am tested and clean.”

Peter pulled his head away from Tony’s neck to look at the packet of condoms in his hand. He shook his head.

“Okay – they can go in the trash, then,” Tony said with a grin and threw the box towards the waste paper bin. The moment was significant to Tony – He’d never need them again.

He flipped the lid on the lube and coated his fingers with one hand, hoping Peter didn’t think badly of the practised move. Guiding one of Peter’s legs up to straddle his thigh, he reached between them and curling his wrist between Peter’s legs to run slippery fingers over Peter’s tight hole.

“Still okay?” Tony asked as the tip of his finger pushed against his entrance.

“Yeah, it’s okay… I’ve kinda done this to myself so…” Peter trailed off, going redder in the face.

“Hey, no need to blush,” Tony said, finding Peter response adorable. “Well yeah, actually you should blush. The idea of you pressing fingers inside yourself is as hot as hell – you need to show me that soon,” Tony said, grinning when Peter went even redder.

Peter closed his eyes as Tony finger slipped into him and he let out a breath as it went deeper and Tony was transfixed with the tiny reactions on Peter’s mouth and eyelids, and in the small hitches in his breath as he began to move his finger, readying his young lover for him.

Tony pressed in a second finger and Peter’s hands came to his arm, momentarily gripping.

“You want me to stop?”

Peter opened his eyes and stared into Tony’s.

“No, keep going, it’s just intense,” Peter admitted.

“We can slow down,” Tony offered.

“No, it feels good to have you inside me. Keep going,” Peter breathed, causing the coil of arousal in Tony’s gut to tighten.

Tony kissed him and continued until Peter had taken over the movement, twisting his hips and undulating on his fingers, making Tony heady with need.

“Any preferences?” Tony asked. “It might be easier your first time if I’m behind you or your knelt.”

“I liked in when we were on the sofa the other night and you had me in your arms and you kissed my neck – would that work?”

“Yeah, that would work really well,” Tony responded. He’d be lying if he said the thought of sex in that position while they’d been watching TV hadn’t crossed his mind.

Tony kissed him again and then coaxed them into position, delighting in the way Peter fit to the curve of his body so well, his cock lining up perfectly against the crease of his ass and his lips against the teen’s neck.

He flipped the cap on the lube and stroked a liberal amount onto himself, whipping the hand uncouthly on the sheets so as not to put sticky hands on Peter’s body.

Kissing the soft skin behind Peter’s ear he lined himself up with Peter’s body.

“You good?” Tony said, asking for permission.

“Yes. I’m ready. Please, Tony,” Peter murmured, already rolling his hips and threatening to breach himself of his own accord.

In answer, Tony canted his hips and felt his cock push through the natural resistance of Peter’s body. He held still for a moment on the hitch of Peter’s breath before slowly pushing inwards with little back and forth movements to ease the way.

Tony’s arms came around Peter’s chest as if to anchor him in place and set about sucking gentle kisses onto his neck. Tony stilled when he was fully seated inside his young husband. 

“You’re mine,” Tony breathed, pinpricks of emotion dampening his eyes.

“Yes, yours,” Peter whispered, back entwining his hands with Tony’s. Tony started a slow thrust and was happy when he felt Peter’s head tip back in pleasure.

Tony slipped his hand down to take hold of Peter’s erection and began to stroke it in time with his slowly increasing thrusts. The teen began to gasp and moan in response, making it hard for Tony to keep the slow build he’s been aiming for.

Before too long Peter was gasping his name, his kisses on Peter’s neck now clumsy licks and teeth against skin. Peter was bracing a hand on his thigh to deepen the thrusts into him and his breath was hot and wet against the teen’s neck.

“Oh, god, Tony,” Peter cried out and his body went ridged in Tony’s arms and then shuddered. Tony knew to keep moving as Peter came apart in the safety of his tight hold, keeping his strokes steady to stretch-out his young lover’s climax as much as he could.

When Peter went limp and relaxed, he brought his hand to a still and held his spent cock loosely, knowing there was a danger he’d become too sensitive if he continued.

With Peter sated in his arms he turned his attention to his own pleasure and sped up his thrusts, knowing full well it wouldn’t take long. He’d barely managed to hold back while Peter’s virgin body convulsed around him and he clung to his new husband as he chased his own climax.

With a gasp he came, hips stuttering and Peter turned his head to press an open mouthed kiss and swallow Tony’s cry as he emptied himself into the teen.

“I love you. I love you, god I love you,” Tony breathed into the kiss as the world slowly righted itself.

They panted and rested for a few moments before Tony slowly pulled out of Peter’s body.

“You alright, baby?” he asked as Peter turned, mindless of the mess on each other’s bodies and curled into Tony’s arms.

“Good. Amazing. I’m shaking a little - it was overwhelming but in a good way. I love you, Tony,” Peter admitted honestly. Tony held him tighter.

“I think we probably need that shower before we go to sleep. And tomorrow we can move you in properly – maybe even plan a honeymoon if you want another trip.”

“That sounds good and definitely the shower,” Peter said with a yawn as his breathing evened out.

Within moments Peter was asleep on Tony’s chest so Tony pulled the covers over them, closed his eyes and joined his husband.


End file.
